This invention relates to a multipurpose handy torch.
Various types of handy torch devices have been proposed and developed. One conventional torch is of pistol type. Another conventional torch includes a torch body which must be always placed on a desk or the like when it is used and the flame is oriented only in the vertical direction. Still another conventional torch has its flame oriented only in a horizontal direction.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,072 to provide a handy torch having special complicated valve mechanisms and an inclined burner.
In the prior art handy torch, however, the burner is fixed. Therefore, it is difficult to use such a torch for multipurposes.
Also, plural control levers must be operated so that it takes a relatively long time until a flame is properly formed.